La peur est bien mauvaise conseillère
by Elenweee
Summary: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au sommet de sa puissance. Il inspire la crainte chez tous les sorciers, même chez ses fidèles mangemorts. Mais surtout chez Narcissa Malefoy, qui s'inquiète terriblement pour le sort de sa famille.


**La Peur Est Bien Mauvaise Conseillère**. . .

« Il en est ainsi ». C'est la phrase que Narcissa ne cesse de se répéter en elle-même. Elle n'a pas choisi sa vie. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le faire. Toutes les jeunes filles rêvent de pouvoir choisir leur époux, leur demeure, leur vie. Elles rêvent d'amour vrai, d'aventures. Elles rêvent de princes charmants, qui ne viendront jamais. Il en est ainsi.

Ce sont ses parents qui lui ont trouvé un mari. Lucius. A l'époque elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais aujourd'hui elle s'y est habituée. Il fait partie intégrante de sa vie maintenant. Ils ont même eu un fils Drago. Son Drago. Son fils qu'elle chérit tant. L'année dernière le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission. Et elle a eu peur, oh oui tellement peur qu'il échoue et qu'il soit puni. Heureusement, Severus était là. Il a veillé. Il veille toujours. Sur eux. Sur son fils. Il en est ainsi.

Lucius est revenu il y a quelques jours. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir revenir, de retrouver la chaleur rassurante de ses bras et la douceur de son étreinte. Elle s'était sentie seule dans leur froid et sombre manoir. Depuis son séjour à Azkaban il a changé. Mais elle l'aime toujours. Et elle l'aimera toujours. Il est sa famille désormais, et Narcissa aime sa famille plus que tout. Il en est ainsi.

Narcissa est assise dans son cathèdre, au fond du grand salon, près de la cheminée. Elle tient un livre ouvert dans ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Elle ressasse ses pensées, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle n'a pas vu le jour tomber. Il fait sombre dans la pièce, presque noir. Seules les flammes provenant de la cheminée éclairent son doux visage, les traits tendus par l'inquiétude, la peur. Oui, Narcissa a peur. Elle n'entend même pas le tic tac sonore de la vieille horloge. Seul son venant troubler le silence profond de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Narcissa sursaute.

\- Narcissa. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend.

C'est Lucius. Il la regarde, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part. Elle plonge son regard bleu glace dans le sien. Elle l'observe. Mais ne répond pas.

\- Narcissa ! le ton de Lucius se fait pressant. Nous passons à table.

Cette fois elle répond.

\- Oui. Oui, j'arrive.

Elle se lève et le suis, jusqu'à la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà assis. Encore une de ses réunions de mangemorts. Narcissa ne les aimes pas. Elle les trouve grossiers. Mais elle doit participer à ces dîners avec eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'y oblige. Elle doit aussi partager son manoir avec lui. Mais il lui fait peur. Les projets qu'il a pour sa famille lui font peur.

\- Eh bien Narcissa, tu nous fais donc l'honneur de te joindre à nous.

L'homme qui vient de parler a une voix si aigüe que l'on a l'impression qu'elle vous perce les tympans. Narcissa se retourne vers lui. Sur son visage de serpent se dessine un sourire moqueur, mais dans ses yeux brille une lueur de colère froide. Il l'assassine du regard pour avoir osé être en retard à l'un de ses soupers.

\- Pardonnez-moi Maître. Je lisais. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ahhhh, la lecture, le savoir. Voldemort sifflait. Pour m'avoir offert l'hospitalité Narcissa, je vais me montrer clément envers toi. Assieds-toi.

\- Merci Maître. Grand merci.

Ils s'assoient tous les deux, en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle doit prendre garde à fermer son esprit. C'est un grand legilimens et Narcissa le sait.

Ils commencent à parler de leur prochaine attaque. Narcissa a de plus en plus peur. Elle n'entend même plus les voix. Elles ne sont plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain. Elle a chaud malgré la fraîcheur d'octobre. Elle se perd dans la contemplation de ses genoux.

Soudain, elle entend un nom. Son nom. Elle sursaute. C'est le maître qui s'adresse à elle.

\- Cette fois Narcissa, tu prendras part au combat. Siffle Voldemort.

\- M..Maître ? balbutie Lucius.

\- Tais-toi. C'est à ta femme que je m'adresse.

Narcissa est plus pâle que jamais. Elle tremble. Elle a peur. Elle relève doucement la tête. Elle parvient à lever les yeux jusqu'aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres posées sur la table, pas plus haut. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a bien trop peur de croiser son regard.

\- Oui, continue Voldemort, nous allons nous amuser dans les rues de Londres ce soir. Et tu vas nous accompagner. Torturer quelques moldus te feras le plus grand bien. Tu m'as l'air tendue ces temps-ci... Mais peut-être est-ce parce que ma présence ici te dérange ?

Narcissa perçoit la froideur dans le ton de son maître. Elle hoche rapidement la tête, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front.

\- N-non.. Bien sûr que non Maître.

\- Tu mens.

Le Maître lui jette sa réplique à la figure. Elle se recroqueville.

\- Maître... C'est un si grand honneur de vous voir demeurer ici...

Une voix larmoyante, émue. Bella. Elle la sauve. Narcissa la remercie intérieurement. Elle ne comprend pas le dévouement entier que voue sa sœur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle la remercie quand même.

\- Eh bien Narcissa ?

Voldemort la regarde toujours. Elle relève la tête. Elle ouvre la bouche.

\- O-oui Maître. Je... Je viendrais.

\- Bien, très bien. Voilà la réponse que j'attendais de toi Narcissa. Tu fais honneur à ta famille.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Les autres convives ont l'air ravis. Bella en pleure presque. Soudain, elle sent une pression sur sa main droite. Lucius lui a prit la main. Il veut la rassurer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève de table. Il reprend la parole.

\- Allons y mes amis ! Partons à la chasse au moldu !

Les acclamations de joie, les rires fusent. Les mangemorts sont ravis. Ils transplanent un à un. Le Maître lui lance un dernier regard avant de transplaner à son tour. Elle tremble. Elle a encore plus peur. Lucius lui prend la main. Elle n'a pas la force de transplaner. Il doit l'aider. Il va l'aider. Cette sensation d'étouffement, puis plus rien. Elle peut à nouveau respirer normalement. Autour d'elle, elle entend des cris. Les moldus. Le rire glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autres cris. Des maisons en flammes, les mangemorts rient aux éclats devant le spectacle. Narcissa est horrifiée. Elle n'a jamais aimé les moldus et ne les aimeras jamais, mais elle n'a jamais aimé non plus la cruauté.

Elle tremble. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Non. Elles ne doivent pas couler. Pas maintenant. Elle doit être forte. Forte et courageuse.

\- Narcissa vient ici.

C'est la voix du Maître. Il l'appelle. Elle s'approche doucement, tremblant.

\- Suis moi.

Il l'emmène dans la maison la plus proche. Elle voit deux corps sans vie. Celui d'une femme et celui gracile, d'une petite fille. Plus loin, il y a un homme allongé par terre, couvert de sang. Il est encore vivant. Il respire. Il respire fort. Il a encore plus peur qu'elle, elle peut le sentir.

\- Non... Non... Je vous en prie... S'il vous plaît...

Murmure. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure suppliant. Le Maître éclate d'un rire froid. Un rire sans joie. Il lève sa baguette et lance le sortilège impardonnable. L'homme crie. Il crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sa douleur est insupportable. Elle peut presque la ressentir. Elle détourne le regard. C'est trop.

Enfin le silence.

Elle regarde l'homme. Il tremble. Ses respirations sont haletantes.

\- Tu en veux encore ? demande Voldemort.

Un horrible sourire déforme ses traits. La faiblesse et la souffrance du moldu est jouissance pour lui. Narcissa le sait. Elle le voit sur son visage. Il se tourne vers elle.

\- A ton tour maintenant.

\- M-Maître ?

Elle ne comprend pas.

\- Allez ! Torture le. Torture le j'ai dis.

Elle a encore plus peur. Elle n'a pas envie de torturer cet homme. Elle n'a pas envie de lui faire de mal. Lui, n'as jamais menacé sa famille. Mais elle y est obligée. Sinon c'est elle que le Maître fera souffrir. Elle lève sa baguette.

\- Je vous en supplie... Non... S'il vous plaît... proteste faiblement le moldu à terre.

\- Endoloris !

Elle a presque crié la formule tant elle à peur. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle n'entend plus rien. Pas même les cris perçants que pousse l'homme torturé.

Le silence. L'homme est retombé, il ne bouge presque plus. Seuls de faibles spasmes anime son corps mou.

\- Bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Maintenant, tues-le.

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore plus froide et plus sèche. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais. Elle avait déjà obéit. Elle avait déjà torturé cet homme. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille à présent ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir pitié d'elle ?

\- TUES-LE.

Il a crié. Elle sursaute. Le Maître a crié. Il a perdu son sang-froid. Cette fois elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Elle lève à nouveau sa baguette. Le moldu n'a même plus la force de supplier à présent. Elle tremble, mais la main qui tient la baguette reste ferme.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair de lumière verte. Un bruit semblable à un courant d'air. Puis plus rien. La vie s'est échappée de l'homme à terre, telle une bourrasque. Le corps sans vie gise désormais à terre. Narcissa est obligée de détourner le regard. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, rentrer au manoir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sort et la laisse là, seule. Elle l'entend dire à ses mangemorts que la chasse est terminée. Elle l'entend leur ordonner de rentrer chez eux.

Crac. Crac. Ils transplannent. Tous. Il ne reste plus qu'elle Lucius et le Maître.

\- Quelle soirée n'est-ce pas mes amis ! Quel amusement !

Il sourit. De cet horrible sourire sans joie. Lucius répond par un bref hochement de tête. Elle fait pareil.

\- Rentrez donc au manoir. Il me reste quelques affaires à regler.

Son ton est frigorifique. Il tourne le dos et transplane. Enfin, il est partit. Enfin, Narcissa peut respirer. Ils vont rentrer à la maison. Ils transplannent. Laissant la rue dévastée, en flamme, jonchée de corps.

Ils sont rentrés.

Ils sont seuls dans le grand salon. Ils sont revenus de Londres. Narcissa a peur. Elle a peur pour elle. Elle a peur pour Lucius. Elle a peur pour leur fils. Pour eux tous. Elle n'a jamais eu le courage d'Andromeda ni la démence de Bellatrix.

Elle s'approche de Lucius, lui prend les mains, l'implore du regard.

\- Je t'en prie Lucius. Partons. Loin d'ici, là où il ne pourra jamais nous retrouver.

Lucius voit la peur la ronger. Lui aussi est terrifié, mais il ne le montre pas. Narcissa le voit uniquement parce qu'elle le connait mieux que personne désormais.

\- Et où irions nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres Narcissa, et tu le sais.

-Je t'en prie... répète-t-elle

Sa voix, brisée par le chagrin, étouffée par la peur, n'est plus qu'un murmure.

\- Non.

La voix de Lucius claque. Sèche.

Narcissa se recule, ferme les yeux très fort. Elle ne peut empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Elle tremble.

Lucius s'approche, il n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Il l'entoure de ses bras puissants.

A ce moment là, Narcissa se souvient de ce que son père lui a dit, avant de la confier à Lucius. « Ma fille, soit une bonne épouse, une bonne mère. Et obéis à ton mari. ». Elle ferme les yeux encore plus fort et se blottit contre lui.

Alors Narcissa se résigne, comme elle l'a toujours fait et comme elle le fera toujours, car il en est ainsi.


End file.
